another soul society
by animeFan1o1
Summary: there another soul society that the soul reapers didn't know about and that's not all, a new threat has effected both society so they need to work together and save their world and the world of the living.


There** was another soul society but it was not run by soul reapers but by a community called the Soul warriors and there jobs were to vanquished the dark energy( a type of substance that turn a soul to a monster). There up to 15 groups of Soul warriors and the have 15 captains and 15 second-in-command captains also. This a story on how the soul reapers and soul warriors came to work together to stop a villain that already took a body of one of the 13 squad captains at the soul society, and some familiar faces and also there are friends that discovers each others secret and now a new adventure awaits.**

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Hi, I'm Yuki Haruhi and I lived in the city of Karakura town. My best friend is Ichigo and I'm also a Soul warrior and I have a cousin named Aku and he's 7 and a uncle and aunt named Takuma and Yukina Haruhi. I lived with them cause my mom and dad died when I was just 12 years old and now I'm 15. I'm really excited because Ichigo is coming back somewhere he never tolled me. I always want to know what is going on, ever since the new girl Rukia came to our school things kind of gotten strange when these weird monsters called Hollows kept showing up when these hallows try to killed good souls I have to be the one to killed them with my sword combined with my spirit for I lm Kitsuni Wolf. So back to the story I went to school and aw Ichigo and I was So happy that I ran to him." ICHIGO"

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"ICHIGO", I heard A girl voice and it was my friend Yuki, It been so long that I saw her when I was at the soul society trying to help build the place again after a huge battle I was at with Rukia. It was starting to get tough though because she kept trying to answer a lot of questions on where was I. I was thinking on telling her the truth that I'm a soul reaper but to tell you the truth I think Yuki has a secret of her own too. I will tell her soon enough so I wouldn't feel so guilty." Hey Yuki how are you today." I said, " I'm good and you?" "good" "Hey Ichigo can I ask you a question?" Yeah, go on ahead.?" I was confuse on what she said and she said, "Who are those people behind you, one of them is a little kid." I turned around and saw the people I thought who were suppose to do there job and those people are Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, and also Rukia. " what are you guys doing here." I said in shocked. I looked at Yuki and to her she was surprise like she notice them before even though she never see them before." Ichigo we need to talk to you for a moment." Said Rukia so I fallowed her and she said something that I think it's goanna be a new mission for me or just a favor.

**Rukia's P.O.V**

I don't know but the girl named Yuki could see us even though we weren't in our gigi's. I have a feeling that she could be a threat to Ichigo so I can't let my guard down.

"So Rukia why do you want me for, even why do you have Renji, Rangiku, and Toshiro." I was about to tell him why we were here until Yuki came and she was interested on what we are. "Hey, Ichigo who are these people." This is not what thought it could be, the girl Yuki was interested in us and she could know that we are soul reaper. "So you guys do you want to tell us or what?" "No, we could tell you later after school so don't worry." "O.K. Rukia." Ask Ichigo confuse. That was almost close and for some reason I keep getting a bad vibe from this girl Yuki. She look trouble.

**Toshiro's P.O.V**

When I looked at the girl Yuki, she has a unique look for a regular human but for some reason I keep getting the feeling that she is a threat to us and I could sense that Rangiku, Rukia and also Renji, felt the same way. I sense that Yuki is not human.

**Yuki's** **P.O.V**

When I looked at Ichigo's friends I knew in a instance that they are soul reapers and in my family we all know that soul reapers are our enemies cause we are soul warriors. Then there was the boy with the white hair and teal color eyes. He looks familiar to somebody that my late father told me about before he died, somebody that use to be the prince of darkness or something but that's besides the point. All I know is that I have to go talk to Ichigo about my secret and the guilt inside me would disappear. Now I have to get to my class so I won't receive another detention.

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic and I hope it's good enough and please review :)**


End file.
